A Forbidden Love
by Sasuke's hope
Summary: ONE-SHOT! please read Passion Burns Deep for rest of story: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger become Head Boy and Girl when they return to Hogwarts after the war Read to find out what it's like sharing the same dorm with Slytherin's gorgeous play boy


A Forbidden Love

Hermione strode down the hall toward McGonagall's office.

She had so much on her mind, they had just let dinner out, and McGonagall had told her to come by. She turned the corner where the gargoyle was and saw Tonks standing in front of it, wearing a black robe with a red phoenix on the back.

"Hey, Hermione," she said with a slight smile.

"Hello," Hermione replied. "What are you doing here?"

"The minister placed us in certain "areas" if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Well I guess you want me to let you in?"

"Yes, please," replied Hermione.

"It's good to see you again," said Tonks.

She whispered something to the statue and it leapt aside.

"Good-bye," said Hermione as she stepped onto the stairway and out of sight.

She reached the huge wooden door and raised her hand to knock.

"You may enter," came the brisk voice of McGonagall.

Hermione pushed open the door and walked in. The room was almost exactly the same as it was when Dumbledore occupied it. Yet it still seemed empty, as if without Dumbledore being there, it wasn't filled with love and joy. Fawkes' perch had disappeared, probably put away in an old storage closet somewhere.

Hermione wasn't surprised to see Malfoy standing in the middle of the room. McGonagall waved Hermione over to stand beside Malfoy. She made sure to stand far enough away from him so that they wouldn't rub elbows.

"Now," said McGonagall, "I dare say there's no need for introductions here".

Hermione snorted and Malfoy produced his trademark smirk

"Here is your schedule for patrolling the corridors; the time and places are on there. The password for your dorm is 'turtledoves'.

"WHAT!" they yelled in unison.

"No one said anything…"

"… about sharing a room," Malfoy finished her sentence.

"Well I'm saying it now. If you will follow me I'll show you where it is."

She got to her feet and walked out of the room. Afraid to be left alone with Draco, Hermione quickly turned heel and followed her, Malfoy strode out last.

McGonagall led them down the second floor hallway and stopped in front of a painting of a Swedish boy and a French girl.

"Turtledoves," McGonagall said to the girl in the picture. It swung forward to reveal the richest room Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

"Hermione, your bed chambers are up the stairs on the right, near the picture of Godric Gryffindor," McGonagall pointed to the stairs.

"Draco, your's is up the left hand stairs. You will share this common room and that bathroom."

Hermione walked over to the double oaken doors and pushed them open. Her breath caught in her throat. It was even bigger than the prefect's bathroom. The floor was green marble and the spickets were gold. Moonlight shone through the pain glass windows, lighting up the room.

"This will have to do, I suppose," Malfoy said coming to look over Hermione's shoulder, making her jump.

"Where's McGonagall?" she asked trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"She left while you were here drooling over the lavatory," he loved taunting her.

"Well I suppose I'll head off the bed now. See you in the morning," she tried to be nice.

"Yes, well pleasant dreams then," he said without thinking.

She turned and went up the steps to her room. Opening her door, she was even more amazed than she was with the bathroom. True to Gryffindor, her walls shone brightly covered in scarlet. Her curtains, bed spread, and even the drapes around her bed were gold. Black book shelves lined two whole walls, full from top to bottom with books she had never even heard of before. Her fingers itched to grab a particularly interesting emerald volume but she stopped herself, deciding to focus her thoughts on more important matter. Her head was spinning with many thoughts.

_'What will I tell Ron and Harry? I definitely can't let them know that I'm sharing a tower with Draco Malfoy! Harry will be out for blood and will only fail at the attempt because Ronald will beat him to it! What will they think when I don't come back to the common room tonight? I don't have duty tonight so it isn't like I would have an excuse to be wandering the halls this late if I were caught. I'll have to think of something before breakfast.'_

Sometime during all her worrying, Hermione finally fell asleep wrapped up in her huge blanket, on her even larger bed.

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of birds outside her window. She lay there for a second listening before looking at the clock on her wall. 6:30, her classes didn't start until nine and breakfast didn't start for at least another hour.

Despite that, she got up and slipped into her dressing robes. Knowing that Malfoy was still asleep, she decided to take a bath and meet up with Harry and Ron.

She had to admit it did feel good to relax and soak in a nice warm bath. After thirty minutes, she reluctantly got out and dried off. She dressed and checked herself in the mirror. Realizing there was nothing more to be done about her appearance; she opened the door and ran straight into someone.

"Oh," she gasped in surprise as her feet slipped on the damp marble.

Out of instinct, Malfoy quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep from falling. He pulled her close to him as she regained her balance. He was taller than her, so his breath brushed against her forehead filling her nostrils.

'_His breath is fresh and minty even this early in the morning_,' she couldn't help thinking.

They were close enough together for him to feel her heart beating quickly with excitement.

"Thanks," she mumbled, pulling away. She straightened her robes and flicked a piece of hair out of her face.

"Watch out next time, Granger." It wasn't said rudely, but almost kindly instead.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She looked up into his eyes. They weren't filled with the same hatred that was usually there when he looked at her. Instead she saw kindness and worry; they would be so handsome if only they were filled with joy.

He held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Her own eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder.

'_What's she thinking'_ he asked himself, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

At last she tore her eyes away from his and looked at the rest of his body.

He was still in his pajamas; black silk, not too big, yet not too tight either. Above the pocket on his shirt, there was a faded patch that looked like a family crest used to be there.

When she had pulled her gaze away form his, Draco continued to watch, noticing her eyes passing over his slim figure.

"Like what you see?" he asked amused.

Blushing slightly, she turned to walk away. She stopped as he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him. He was looking at her with a smile playing across his thin lips.

"I could live with sharing a dorm with you," he said gently.

"You're not so bad to have around yourself". She winked and left without another word. '_And I could get used to seeing you in the mornings,'_ she thought. She made her way down to breakfast, many more thoughts swirling in her mind.

She entered the Great Hall with a dreamy look on her face. Her feet carried her to the Gryffindor table where she sat down beside Harry and started to grab anything in her reach to eat.

Harry had noticed her facile expression and decided to have some fun picking on her. After throwing a wink at Ron, he rounded on Hermione.

"So, did you have a good night with Malfoy? I don't see him at the Slytherin table. Did you leave him tied up or is he trying to get some sleep? Cause after a night like that, I would be sound asleep right now".

"What… Oh… yes," it took a moment for what he had said to sink in. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what he's talking about," Ron said with fake seriousness.

"I do not," she protested.

"You spent the night alone with Malfoy and now you walk in here with a look on your face like you just left heaven. It seems like you two…"

"I… we did not!" she exclaimed. Yet her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"You know Ron, I was just joking with her, but it seems something really did happen," Harry's voice was now serious. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? If he did, I…"

"No, no," she cut him off. "It's nothing like that at all. We are Head Boy and Girl after all. If McGonagall didn't think we were mature enough to live together than I'm sure she wouldn't…"

"WHAT?" both boys yelled in unison.

"Hermione, what do you mean live together? You can't possibly…"

_'Bloody hell, now I've done it,_' she thought. "Ronald, it's been that way for years. Even Hogwarts a History says that…"

"We thought you were just on night patrol last night," Harry bellowed. "But instead you're off somewhere in the castle sleeping with the enemy?"

"Harry, the war is over now. The Malfoys stopped fighting for Voldemort before we won. You of all people should know that they were only doing it because they were afraid of the consequences".

"That doesn't mean he has changed. It just shows that they didn't want to be blamed for anyone getting hurt when they realized they were with the wrong side," Ron warned.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right". Deep down in her heart, she knew otherwise. But she wouldn't let herself believe it.

The day's classes went by same as usual, Hermione furiously taking notes while Harry and Ron goofed off. She watched them out the corner of her eye.

'Maybe if I don't help them this year, they'll learn their lesson,' she thought. 'They need to learn that I won't always be there to hold their hands.'

But her sub-conscience scolded her, _'You know you couldn't do that. You care too much for them; they're like your brothers.'_

The bell rang and they headed towards the Great Hall for supper. While stuffing her books on her bag, she realized that she didn't have her potions book for their afternoon class.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute. I left something in my common room," she shouted over her shoulder.

Harry waved and Ron nodded in agreement. They kept walking, the delicious aroma of food drifting up from the Great Hall. Hermione ran down the second floor corridor and stopped in front of the Lover's painting.

"Turtledoves," she breathed heavily.

The couple smiled at her and the portrait swung open revealing the staircase that spiraled downward. She was half way down them when she stopped. Her breath caught in her throat as the sound of someone sobbing reached her ears.

The only other person, who had access to the Head's common room, was Draco.

_'But why would Malfoy be crying?'_ she was almost afraid to find out. Never the less, she felt compelled to find out why.

Hermione walked into the common room and looked around for him. Finally her eyes fell upon him.

He was sitting on the window ledge staring out the window; tears were swimming in his soft grey eyes. She didn't know what to do. Her heart burned with the desire to comfort him, to be able to wrap him in her arms and tell him everything would be all right. But she knew better.

"Draco?" she asked tentatively. She didn't know why she had used his name after all these years of calling him by his surname. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

Startled, he turned around, eyes flashing.

"Oh," he whispered and quickly turned his face away to hide his tears. Hermione could see him furiously rubbing his face. "What do you want?" his voice was hoarse.

"Um… Are you okay?" she actually felt sorry for him.

"Yes, I'm fine," there was a note of pride in his voice.

"If you say so. But you should know that you can talk to me any time. I'll always be here to listen."

He nodded his head in recognition and looked out the window moodily.

An awkward silence passed between them. Hermione walked over to a table and stuffed the potions book into her bag. As she turned to leave, Draco called her back.

"Thanks… Hermione. I appreciate the fact that you care."

She smiled at him.

"Oh, and if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this".

"The thought would never cross my mind. I wouldn't do that to anyone, not even you."

"Thanks, Granger. I owe you big time".

"Watch it boy, you keep saying that and one day you'll owe me your life. And who's to know what fun I could have with that".

_'Why did I say that,'_ she wandered to herself.

"Woo there sexy. If that's the case, then I suppose I can make it up to you some other way". A smirk found itself onto his face in a seducing way.

"Now there's the Malfoy I remember. I'll have to keep that offer in mind; I need some fun in my life".

"Ouch! Smart and sassy, all in one package. I like girls like that. Why don't you come on over here and I'll pay you now," he said in a hungry voice.

She took two steps forward, looked into his inviting eyes and said, "You wish".

"You're such a tease," he whined, disappointment clearly visible on his face.

"See you later, Draco," she winked at him.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he licked his lips.

She left the common room, Draco cat-calling after her. The cool air from the corridor felt good on her flushed cheeks.

_'Harry and Ron are most definitely not finding out about this.'_

The Great Hall was noisy and full of good cheer. Many of the students were talking about their new classes or how much they liked the new teachers.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table, and sat down beside Harry.

She used to sit beside Ron at meal times, but she quickly learned her lesson. Ron would become very nervous when she was close to him. His hands would shake, and everything in his reach eventually got knocked over. Pumpkin juice was spilled all over her favorite skirt; he accidentally elbowed her in the chest while trying to help her clean it up. She decided it was safer to sit beside Harry.

The trio joined in the conversations, discussing their first day back. Harry and Ron had eventually agreed that there wasn't anything they could do about the fact that school rules said the Head Boy and Girl had to share a dormitory. They both agreed that if he did anything out of line, that would be all the more reason to kill him.

Draco showed up half way through dinner. Ignoring Pansy's frantic jesters for him to sit beside her, he made his way to the end of the table where he sat alone.

Draco chose to be alone. He never did really like Pansy; he just used her for his own fancies. He could tell that she loved him, but that love was one-sided and he had no desire to be with her.

He had the feeling that someone was watching him. He raised his head, his eyes searching. His gaze fell on Granger. Her expression was curios; it seemed that she felt sorry for him eating alone. He gave her the sexiest smile he owned and went back to eating.

She blushed and looked away, quietly kicking herself for being caught staring at him. She was silent for the rest of supper, trying to figure out her true emotions for him.

That afternoon, Hermione made her way back to the Head's Common Room alone. She planned to grab a book and settle beside the fire to read.

Draco was napping on the couch, so Hermione curled up in a chair and opened her book. The fire crackled warmly in the grate, sparks dancing around like a fireworks display.

"Having fun, my little bookworm?"

Hermione jumped up startled, she had forgotten that Malfoy was in the room. He had come up behind her chair and was reading over her shoulder. When she stood up, her book slide to the floor.

_'She'll be at my mercy before the nights_ over' he thought to himself. If only he knew that it would be the other way around.

He bent down and picked up the fallen book.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said kindly.

She stepped forward to take her book from him.

"There's something I wanted to do this morning, but I didn't get the chance to".

"Oh, and pray tell what that might be".

She backed away from him as he took a few steps towards her. He laid the book on a table as he passed by it.

Hermione's back hit the wall behind her and she realized there was nowhere to go. His face was inches from her own.

"Instead of telling you, I'll show you".

_'There's no backing out now,'_ she thought.

"Yes, please do."

His lips came gently onto hers for the quickest second. He pulled back, waiting for her reaction. She grabbed his collar and pulled him back to her. This time he kissed harder.

She teased his mouth by nibbling on his lower lip. He wanted to scream when she wouldn't allow him full access into her mouth.

She pulled away, eyes shinning with excitement.

"Had enough?"

"Not until I have the whole thing".

She giggled and slid out from his grasp and ran playfully behind the couch, biting her lower lip.

"What do I get if I catch you?" He was enjoying himself immensely. She really was good at playing hard to get and her body was driving him insane.

"You get whatever you want," she ran her tongue over her lips. Her mouth was so inviting and he wanted her, now.

With one arm he vaulted over the couch to land in front of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Whatever I want?" he asked seducingly.

"Yes, Draco, anything".

"But first I have a favor to ask you".

"What?" she asked smiling.

He leaned forward whispering in her ear. "Keep calling me Draco. Malfoy seems so harsh".

In answer, she kissed him again, this time allowing him full access. He wrapped both arms around her. One was still around her waist, the other one on the back of her head.

She instinctly knew what to do with her own. With one hand she ran her fingers though his soft blonde hair. With the other hand she unbuttoned his shirt, running her fingers softly down his chest.

He was now at the mercy of her touch. It was becoming harder to control the feeling in his lower waist. He moaned for more.

She ran her hand over one of his firm nipples, gently caressing it lightly.

That did the trick; he couldn't stand it anymore. He picked her up and she wrapped her long slender legs around his hips.

She arched her neck as his lips wondered downwards. He didn't stay in one place so as to not leave any unwanted bruises. She grabbed at his hair, never wanting to let go.

He put her on the couch and gently lay on top of her. He was pulling her shirt off, as she was unbuckling his belt. Every time her fingers brushed against him, shivers ran though his body. He had never experienced anything like this before.

"Wait, Draco," she finally gasped.

Hermione," he whispered urgently. "You're not going to make me stop are you?"

"No, of course not. We just can't do this here."

"Fine then, we won't".

He stood and picked her up again, cradling her insanely gorgeous body to him. As he ran his fingers down her, he couldn't help but notice that all her curves where in the right places. She shivered under his touch and moaned for him to hurry up.

He carried her up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind them.


End file.
